Contract Marriage
by KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH
Summary: bagaimana kehidupan kai dan kyungsoo selama 'pernikahan' mereka? / summary jelek.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Contract Marriage

Author : Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH

Cast : Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast : Kim Jong In, Wu Yi Fan

Pairing : Kaisoo *always :D

Rate : T

Genre : Tentukan sendiri ya..

Leght : OneShoot

Disclaimer : Kaisoo hanya punya saya /plaak *peace ^^v

Warning : Typo bertebaran, alur yang memaksa, ff gagal karya author amatir, and GS. If you don't like my fic, you can OUT from here! No Plagiat, No Bashing, No Flame please ^^

Happy reading... ^^

Kyungsoo POV

Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku adalah salah satu mahasiswi di Art University. Saat ini umurku baru saja menginjak 19tahun. Kehidupan remajaku tidak seperti kehidupan remaja pada umumnya. Yang bisa bersenang-senang dengan teman ataupun pacar mereka. Mungkin kalau sekedar berkumpul dan mengobrol sebentar aku masih bisa. Namun tidak pernah lebih dari 15 menit. Kalau lebih dari itu, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku.

Kau ingin tau apa yang terjadi padaku? Sungguh?

Tapi kalau aku memberitahukannya, kalian akan merasa jijik padaku. Jadi sebaiknya tidak usah ya.

Apa? Kalian bilang tidak akan jijik padaku? Yakin?

Baiklah akan kuberitahu. Tapi jika aku sudah beritahu, resiko tanggung sendiri ya! :D

Emm… darimana aku memulainya ya? Aku bingung. Sungguh -_-v

Emm… begini saja deh. Aku ini mempunyai sebuah rahasia yang hanya aku, 'dia', orangtuaku dan orangtua-'nya' saja yang tau eh tidak deh ada 'beberapa' orang yang mengetahui rahasia ini juga. Dan sekarang kalian akan mengetahuinya. Rahasia yang aku simpan selama 3 tahun terakhir ini. Rahasia yang benar-benar memalukan dan aku sendiri enggan dan terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Tapi karna kalian memaksa jadi aku akan memberitahu kalian.

Eh? Aku terlalu bertele-tele ya? Baiklah baiklah akan kuberitahu. Kalian ini pemaksa sekali dan juga tidak sabaran ._.v

Aku adalah seorang gadis pemuas nafsu laki-laki. Tidak tidak tidak. Aku bukan seorang pelacur. Aku melakukannya dalam ikatan pernikahan. Ya walau bukan pernikahan secara resmi sih. Hehehe ^^. Pernikahanku ini memiliki batas waktu. Kalian tidak mengerti? Baiklah kuberitahu. Kalian tau istilah kawin kontrak? Ya, itulah yang sedang saat ini aku lakukan. Memuaskan nafsu mereka lalu setelahnya aku dibayar. Menjijikkan bukan? Mungkin terdengar seperti seorang pelacur, namun ketahuilah aku bukan salah satu dari mereka. Sudah sangat lama aku melakukan kawin kontrak dan itu artinya sudah banyak pula pria yang 'menikmati' tubuhku. Aku melakukan ini bukan karna hobi atau apalah itu. Aku melakukannya karna terpaksa. Keadaanlah yang mendesakku saat itu.

Saat itu Eomma sedang sakit keras. Dan aku tidak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membiayai rumah sakit tempat Eomma dirawat. Sedangkan Appa sudah meninggal sejak aku berumur 13tahun. Dan lagi saat itu aku baru berumur 16tahun. Aku berusaha mencari pekerjaan yang layak untuk membiayai perawatan eomma. Tapi gaji yang kuterima tidak cukup untuk membiayainya. Aku benar-benar frustasi saat itu. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan seorang pengusaha muda. Dia menawarkanku uang dan berjanji akan melunasi semua biaya perawatan eomma. Tentu saja aku senang mendengarnya. Namun kesenangan itu sirna saat aku tau apa yang diinginkannya.

Flashback on

"agasshi kau kenapa?" seorang gadis tengah menangis disebuah taman. Wajah cantiknya dia tenggelamkan dikedua lututnya. Namun seketika tangisnya berhenti saat ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya lembut. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya. Saat ini dihadapannya berdiri seorang pria tampan dengan setelan jas yang membalut tubuh tingginya. Wajahnya sedikit kebarat-baratan. Dan rambutnya berwarna hitam. Tampan. Itulah yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"kau kenapa agasshi? Kenapa kau menangis disini?" pria tersebut membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaan sedih kembali menghinggapinya.

"aku sedang bingung. Eomma ku saat ini sedang dirawat dirumah sakit. dan aku tidak mempunyai cukup uang untuk membiayai perawatan eomma. Aku sudah berusaha mencari uang dengan bekerja, namun karna umurku yang masih 16tahun menyebabkan aku harus bekerja dengan pekerjaan seadanya." matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca kembali.

"ssttt sudahlah nona jangan menangis. Aku akan membantumu. Aku akan membantu membiayai perawatan eomma mu dan juga aku akan memberikan kau uang untuk sekedar memenuhi kebutuhanmu." yeoja tersebut kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada namja disebelahnya dan kemudian matanya berbinar senang.

"em..."

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo"

"baiklah nona Kyungsoo, namaku Wu Yi Fan namun kau cukup memanggilku Kris. Tapi ada syaratnya nona... kau harus menikah denganku." Kyungsoo terkejut saat mendengar penuturan pria dihadapannya. Dengan tegasnya dia menolak lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun sebelum kakinya benar-benar menjauhi tempat tersebut sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"kau tidak ingin melihat ibumu sembuh? Aku benar-benar akan menolongmu, tapi tentu saja dengan syarat kau mau menikah denganku." Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap pria yang tengah tersenyum saat itu.

"maaf tuan kita baru saja kenal. Dan kau sudah mengajakku untuk menikah. Aku saja tidak mengenalmu dengan baik. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan padamu."

"tidak perlu."

"apa?"

"tidak perlu itu semua. Kau hanya perlu menikah denganku. Setelah itu kau akan mndapatkan semua yang sudah kujanjikan padamu."

"aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu tuan Wu. Bagaimana mungkin menikah tanpa perasaan dari kedua belah pihak? Apa ada pernikahan seperti itu?"

"tentu saja ada. Bahkan kau bisa melakukannya berkali-kali diwaktu yang sama."

"KAU GILA?!"

"aku bersungguh-sungguh Kyungsoo-ssi. Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar kawin kontrak? Itu yang aku maksud saat ini."

"kau benar-benar gila Tuan Wu. Maaf aku tidak tertarik sama sekali. Aku tidak akan memberikan sesuatu yang berharga bagiku begitu saja. Dan seharusnya kau mengerti itu tuan Wu." Kyungsoo kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauhi tempat tersebut namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti.

"hanya satu hari. Hanya satu hari kau menjadi istriku. Dan setelahnya kau bebas dari status 'istri'ku. Pikirkanlah keadaan eomma-mu yang sedang terbaring lemah dirumah sakit saat ini. Bukankah kau menyayanginya?" Hening. Kyungsoo mencoba memahami semua kata-kata yang diucapkan pemuda bernama Kris tersebut. Sampai akhirnya dia berbalik dan menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar.

"baiklah."

Flashback off

Tidak ada pilihan saat itu. Jadi aku mengiyakan permintaannya. Dan setelah kejadian itu keadaan eomma ku benar-benar membaik. Bahkan saat itu Kris membiayai sekolahku sampai aku lulus. Dan setelah kejadian itu, banyak pria yang mencariku untuk melakukan kawin kontrak. Entah darimana asalnya semua pria tersebut. Tapi aku yakin mereka semua mengetahui itu dari seorang Wu Yi Fan. Dan sampai saat ini aku tetap melakukannya tanpa perasaan. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Dan saat ini aku sedang melakukan kawin kontrak dengan seorang presider muda di Kim Corp. Namanya adalah Kim JongIn. Dia meng-kontrakku selama 3 bulan. Awalnya dia adalah namja yang sangat baik padaku. Namun, beberapa hari berikutnya dia mulai berlaku kasar padaku. Entahlah. Aku tidak mengerti, dia selalu melarangku bila aku keluar rumah selain pergi ke kampus dan mengunjungi rumah eomma. Dan juga selalu memarahiku bila aku tidak ada dirumah jam 5 sore.

Tapi walau begitu, dia adalah sosok namja yang hangat dan sangat pengertian. Sikapnya juga terkadang kekanakan saat sedang bersamaku. Pernah aku bertanya padanya apa alasan dia melarangku dan kemudian dia menjawab "kau adalah istriku." saat itu aku hanya bisa terdiam dan terpaku saat mendengar penuturannya. Dan ada sedikit perasaan senang saat dia mengatakan hal tersebut. Dan mulai saat itu aku mengerti bahwa aku memang 'istri'nya. Setidaknya selama waktu kontak ini masih ada. Aku tidak mengerti tentang semua ini. Tapi satu yang pasti. Aku mulai _mencintainya_.

END.

Iya selesai. Ini dia Fic abal hasil karyaku. Hahahaha XD

Maaf ya kalau ancur begini. ^^. Fic ini terinspirasi saat aku sedang nonton khazanah ensiklopedia islam tentang kawin kontrak. Entah kenapa saat itu aku yang sedang menghapal rumus untuk ulangan malah kepikiran untuk buat ff ini. Hehehehe. Jadinya selama diperjalanan menuju sekolah, aku bukannya ngapalin malah tak tik tak tik di hp ngetik jalan cerita buat ff ini. Maaf ya kalau fic nya jelek dan karakter dio disini aku buat begitu. Dan maaf juga kalau karakter Kris disini itu sedikit... ya begitulah. Dan maaf juga kalau ceritanya aneh seperti ini. Niatnya aku akan buat sequelnya kalau ada respon sama ff ini.

Well, RnR PLEASE..

NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT! HARAM HUKUMNYA! hehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Contract Marriage [Kai ver]

Author : Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH

Cast : Kim Jong In

Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan, Kim Heechul

Pairing : Kaisoo *always :D

Rated : T

Genre : Tentukan sendiri

Leght : Chapter

Disclaimer : Kaisoo hanya punya saya /plaak *peace ^^v

Warning : Typo bertebaran, alur yang memaksa, ff gagal karya author amatir, and GS. If you don't like my fic, you can OUT from here! No Plagiat, No Bashing, No Flame please ^^

**Hai-hai I'm back… kkk̴. Aku kembali membawa Sequel dari CM. Semoga kalian suka. Oh iya aku juga mau minta maaf karna ff perdanaku pendek sekali. Aku memang sengaja membuatnya pendek begitu. ****Pengen tau ada yang berminat ndak sama ff ku. Hehehe. ****Jangan bacok saya ya, kan saya sudah membawakan sequel nya̴. Hohoho (ˆ̮ˆ)b. oh iya di chapter ini hanya ada Kai point of view saja ya. Sama seperti kemaren, dichap ini juga akan menceritakan awal pertemuan Kai sama Kyungie. Dan bisa dibilang ini adalah versi Kai nya dan sepertinya juga pendek kayak kemaren. Cuma SEDIKIT AGAK panjang. Muehehehe. Well, daripada aku kebanyakan omong silahkan nikmati ff abal-ku ini. Dan jangan lupa RCL lagi ya. Happy Reading ^^.**

**Author Note : disini aku buat Kai lebih tua Tiga tahun dari Kyungie. Bila ada yang ga suka ya ga usah baca aku ga keberatan kok ^^.**

**Chapter 1**

Kai POV

Tok tok tok

"Masuk."

"Maaf Tuan Kim saya mengganggu anda, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" aku mendongak saat seseorang masuk keruanganku. Dia berdiri dihadapanku saat ini. Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas saat mengetahui siapa yang masuk keruanganku, dan kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke benda persegi panjang dan juga beberapa kertas.

"siapa?" tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku aku membalas perkataannya.

"Tuan Wu, Tuan"

"suruh dia masuk."

"baik tuan." Yeoja tersebut berbalik dan meninggalkan ruanganku dan beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali masuk bersama dengan seorang pria tinggi. Aku hanya mendengus saat melihat orang tersebut langsung duduk disofa yang memang sudah ada diruangan ini.

"mau apa kau kesini Kris? Kau tau? Kau mengganggu pekerjaanku."

"Hei! Sopanlah sedikit aku ini lebih tua darimu kkamjjong!" sungutnya saat aku memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'hyung' atau 'gege'. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihatnya seperti itu. Sangat berbeda saat dia sedang bekerja kau tau?

"Yeah... terserahmu hyung. Jadi ada apa?" aku melepas kacamataku, meletakkannya diatas meja dan segera berjalan menuju kearahnya. Setelah aku duduk dihadapannya ku kendorkan sedikit dasi yang kukenakan dan menatapnya seolah meminta penjelasan akan kedatangannya dan mengganggu pekerjaanku.

"aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Memangnya tidak boleh kkamjjong?"

"tidak." balasku cepat menanggapi pertanyaannya. Terlihat dia sedang menahan marah karna ucapanku. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Hahaha lucu sekali membuatnya marah seperti ini.

"sialan kau kkamjjong!"

"aku hanya bercanda hyung. Jadi ada apa?" aku kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama kepadanya.

"aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja untuk jangan terlalu lelah bekerja. Kau tau? Semalam nyonya Kim menelponku dan mengeluh tentang kebiasaanmu pulang malam. Terlebih kau pulang dalam keadaan sangat berantakan." aku menghembuskan nafas berat begitu mendengar penuturannya.

"aku hanya ingin meningkatkan _omzet_ kantor ini hyung." kali ini aku menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran sofa. Aku yakin perbincangan ini akan menjadi perbincangan yang panjang.

"aku hanya kasihan kepada tubuhmu Kai. Bagimana jika kau sakit karna terlalu lama bekerja? Pikirkan juga kesehatanmu Kai!"

"aku tau itu hyung. Tapi aku harus bekerja keras kan kalau mau mencapai target?."

"terserahmulah."

Hening. Untuk sesaat kami sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai pria dihadapanku kembali membuka mulutnya.

"oh iya Kai, kudengar Tuan Kim ingin kau segera menikah. Dan dia terus-menerus menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman-temannya. Benar begitu?" ck, dapat darimana bule jejadian ini berita itu? Aku hanya diam tanpa ada niatan membalas pertanyaannya. Karna aku yakin dia pasti akan mendukung apapun perbuatan appa jika aku menjawab 'iya'.

"kenapa kau tidak mulai mencari istri saja Kai? Dengan begitu Tuan Kim akan berhenti menjodohkanmu." ucapnya lagi. Kali ini dia memandangku serius dan meletakkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"aku tidak mau menikah! Ayo lah hyung. Aku baru saja berumur 22tahun. Dan saat ini aku masih melakukan kuliah sambil mengurus pekerjaan. Kau fikir ini mudah hyung? Dan sekarang kau juga menyuruhku untuk menikah? Dan menambah beban hidupku? Tidak terimakasih. Dengan mengurus perusahaan ini saja sudah membuat masa remajaku hilang. Beruntung aku masih kuliah. Walau aku harus mengambil jurusan bisnis."

"bukan menikah seperti itu yang kumaksud. Hanya menikah untuk mendapatkan status. Dan kedua orangtuamu menyaksikan pernikahan itu. Setelah cukup lama, kau hentikan pernikahan itu. Bereskan?" aku mengeryit saat mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"apa maksudmu Tuan Wu?"

"well, seperti ini. Kau cari wanita yang mau berpura-pura menikah denganmu. Kemudian kalian tentukan waktu pernikahan pura-pura kalian. Ya semacam kau mengkontrak dia menjadi istrimu. Kemudian saat waktu dari kesepakatan itu habis kau tinggalkan dia dan juga uang untuk membayar jasanya. Beres bukan?"

"KAU GILA KRIS? Bagaimana mungkin kau mempermainkan wanita seperti itu? Oh ya ampun. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan memiliki teman seperti dirimu. Kau berbahaya Kris. Kau sangat berbahaya"

"hey ayolah... aku memberimu solusi _dude_. Apalagi yang kurang? Dengan begitu kau tidak akan dijodohkan dengan wanita-wanita pilihan appa-mu kan. Kau juga masih bisa bekerja dan kuliah. Hanya melakukan kawin kontrak. Bukan pernikahan sesungguhnya. Dan lagi kau bisa mendapatkan 'sesuatu' darinya. Bukankah itu menyenangkan." aku hanya melongo mendengar semua penuturannya. Sampai akhirnya kulemparkan bantal sofa saat dia sudah selesai berbicara.

Puk.

"aw.. Ya! Kim JongIn!" aku menghindar saat dia kembali melemparkan bantal sofa yang tadi kulempar. Aku benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan makhluk yang ada dihadapanku ini. Kenapa fikirannya bisa seperti itu? Oh kurasa _club_ malam tempat _favorite_-nya itu sudah mempengaruhi kerja otaknya. Ck, sungguh malang nasib temanku ini.

"bagaimana? Kau mau tidak? Akan kucarikan untukmu. Sepertinya- aw... Ya! Kim JongIn kenapa malah memukulku! Kau ini sungguh tidak sopan sekali! Aku ini lebih tua darimu!"

"tutup mulutmu itu hyung. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mempermainkan perasaan perempuan sepertimu!"

"terserahmulah. Aku hanya memberi saran. Kalau kau tidak mau ya su-"

BRAKK

"Jongin-ah̴" belum selesai makhluk pirang ini berbicara. Sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang mendobrak pintu ruang kerjaku dengan sangat brutal. Aku yakin setelah ini pintu itu tidak akan bisa berdiri dengan tegak kembali.

Aku memandang seorang wanita paruh baya yang saat ini tepat berada didepan pintu ruang kerjaku. Pakaiannya terlihat _glamour_. Itu membuatnya terlihat seperti anak muda. Aku hanya memandang wanita itu kesal tanpa niat membalas panggilannya tadi.

"eh... ada Kris disini? Apa kabar nak?" wanita itu masuk keruanganku dan tanpa minta izin dariku dia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat duduk yang ada disebelahku.

"baik Ny. Kim.. bagaimana dengan anda? Saya lihat anda semakin cantik saja." aku hanya memutar bola mataku jengah. Sedangkan wanita tersebut tertawa saat mendengar penuturan Kris tadi.

"aku baik. Dan kau terlihat semakin tampan Kris."

"hahaha anda bisa saja Nyonya." aku hanya mendengarkan obrolan mereka. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk ikut bergabung dalam obrolan tersebut.

"Jongin-ah̴. Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang frustasi seperti itu?" dia membelai lembut pipiku. Tersirat nada khawatir saat dia menanyakan keadaanku.

"aku memang sedang frustasi" kulihat Kris hyung yang tengah menahan tawanya mendengar jawaban dariku.

"waeyo?" wanita itu kembali membelai pipiku penuh rasa sayang.

"aku sangat frustasi. Karna kalau eomma ada disini, itu artinya neraka bagiku."

"MWO? YA! KIM JONGIN! Apa maksudmu'neraka bagimu'? jadi kau menyangka aku ini malaikat pencabut nyawa begitu?"

"kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Ya! Kim JongIn!"

"wwoooo... _slow down_ _Mom_... aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau serius sekali? Lagi pula untuk apa eomma datang kemari? Tidak biasanya."

"kau ini! Aku datang kesini untuk menyempaikan pesan dari appa-mu. Katanya, sabtu minggu ini, di _café_ biasa. Jam 4 sore. Jangan terlambat."

"oh ya ampun! eomma jangan lagi, kumohon. Aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi."

"apa? Kenapa?" aku terdiam. Mencoba memutar otakku mencari alasan yang tepat dan masuk akal untuk wanita cerdas dihadapanku ini.

"em… itu.. aku… aku…"

"ya? Kau kenapa JongIn? Bicara yang jelas." Aku masih berusaha memutar otak. Sampai akhirnya pandanganku tertuju kepada laki-laki yang tengah tersenyum mengejek dihadapanku. Seolah senyumannya itu berkata 'apa ku bilang Kim JongIn. Kau pasti membutuhkannya'. Oh baiklah tuan Wu kau menang.

"aku sudah mempunyai calon sendiri eomma."

"apa? Benarkah itu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku Jongin?! Siapa yeoja tersebut? Apa dia cantik? Kapan kau akan mengenalkannya padaku?" ya ampun.. kenapa dia bersemangat sekali saat aku mengatakan sudah mempunyai calon? _Oh god_!

"aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan yeah.. dia itu teman dari Kris hyung. Aku belum berani membawanya kehadapanmu eomma.. karna yeah... begitulah." entah kenapa aku menjadi gugup saat mengatakan itu semua.

"ahh aku mengerti. Baiklah. Lain kali bawalah dia kerumah. Aku harus pulang sekarang untuk memberitahu kabar gembira ini kepada ayahmu. _Bye honey_. Kutunggu dirumah ya."

Cup.

"YA EOMMA! KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU? IYAAKKSSS"

.

.

.

.

.

*******Contract Marriage*******

.

.

.

.

.

"buahahahahahaha..."

"tertawa saja terus hyung! Kau menyebalkan!" aku menatap sinis pria yang ada dihadapanku ini. Sungguh. Kalau bukan karna perjodohan gila atau apapun itu namanya aku tidak akan mau menerima tawaran _bule _gila ini.

"Hahahaha... tidak kusangka kau mau menerima ini semua."

"diamlah hyung. Dan katakan saja siapa wanita yang harus melakukan 'pernikahan pura-pura' ini denganku?" aku sudah benar-benar jengah padanya. Ingin rasanya cepat menyelesaikan ini semua dan pergi menjauh darinya. Sungguh dia sangat menyebalkan.

"_slow dude_. Jujur aku belum tau siapa yang harus 'menikah' denganmu?"

Ckiiiittt

"apa? Jadi untuk apa kita keluar kantor? Aish hyung kau membuat pekerjaanku tertunda saja." ya ampun aku seperti orang bodoh saat ini! Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini sih?

"hehehe. Kita ke _cafe_ tempat biasa dulu. Aku lapar."

"hahh… baiklah hyung." Aku kembali menjalankan mobilku menyusuri jalanan kota seoul yang terlihat agak padat karna ini jam makan siang.

.

.

.

.

.

*******Contract Marriage*******

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap deretan huruf yang ada dihadapanku kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku kebangunan yang brediri kokoh didepanku. Kemaren Kris Hyung memberitahuku seorang yeoja dan menyuruhku untuk menghampiri rumahnya. Dia memberikanku alamat wanita itu. Oh aku sangat gugup saat ini. Tapi, aku harus bertemu dengannya dan meminta pertolongannya. Hahh baiklah Kim JongIn, kau pasti bisa! Fighting!

Tok tok tok

"ya tunggu sebentar."

cklek

"ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" oh Tuhan. Cantik sekali. Apa dia gadis yang dimaksud Kris hyung? Kuharap iya. Kenapa dia cantik sekali? Aku mau tuhan! Aku mau bila dia yang menjadi istriku. Sungguh! Mata bulat indahnya, tubuhnya mungil dan ramping, kulit seputih susu, rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin. _'Indah Tuhan!'_

"Tuan...? anda baik-baik saja? Tuan...?" ada sesuatu yang harum menyapa indra penciumanku. Apa ini? Mengapa harum sekali? Aku semakin menginginkannya.

"...Tuan?" aku tersadar dari lamunan panjangku tentangnya. Ternyata bau harum tadi berasal dari tangan mungilnya saat dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya dihadapanku.

"ekh?" aku tersentak saat dia memiringkan kepalanya imut. _'astaga imut sekali'_

Dia tersenyum saat melihat tingkah konyolku. Dan senyumannya itu membuatku ikut tersenyum.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"ah iya. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Do Kyungsoo apa ada?" aku berharap dia menjawab 'iya, itu saya'

"ya saya sendiri." ahh rasanya aku ingin berteriak saat mendengar jawabannya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kulakukan. Ayolah Kai, berhenti berkhayal! Kau belum mengutarakan maksud kedatanganmu padanya. Bagaimana kalau dia menolak permintaanmu?

"ekhm... begini nona Do. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Apa kau ada waktu?" _'stay cool Kai. Stay cool'_

"oh ya silahkan masuk. Kita bicarakan didalam"

.

.

.

.

.

*******Contract Marriage*******

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Kyungsoo-ssi bisakah anda membantu saya?" aku menatapnya harap-harap cemas. Takut dia menolak permintaanku dan membuatku mau tidak mau harus menerima perjodohan sialan itu lagi.

"hanya 3 bulan?"

"ya hanya 3 bulan. Kau hanya berpura-pura menjadi istriku dan membuat yakin kedua orangtuaku bahwa aku memang sudah mempunyai pilihanku sendiri. Setelah semua selesai kau bisa mendapatkan kehidupanmu kembali." Ku ulas sebuah senyum manis yang mampu meluluhkan hati semua gadis yang melihatnya. Dan kuharap ini berhasil padanya.

"emm… baiklah Tuan Kim. Saya akan membantu anda" Yes! Dia bersedia. Oh terima kasih tuhan! Kau memang baik padaku. Aku cinta padamu Tuhan.

"terimasi nona-"

"Kyungsoo. Panggil saja aku Kyungsoo."

"ya. Terima kasih Kyungsoo atas ketersediaanmu membantuku. Dan…. Oh ya, panggil aku Kai. Salam kenal Kyungsoo." Kuulurkan tanganku kehadapannya dan dibalas uluran tangannya.

"sama-sama Kai." Ya ampun senyumannya manis sekali… kurasa aku akan terkena diabetes karna senyumannya yang sangat manis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Selesai. #lap keringet.**

**Fiuhhh akhirnya ini selesai juga. Maaf ya kalau masih pendek. Tapi setidaknya ini lebih panjang dari kemarin kan? Hehehe. ^^**

**Ini aku buat sesuai janji kan. Kalau ada yang merespon aku akan buat sequelnya. Dan ini dia sequelnya. Tapi sepertinya ini bukan sequel ya? Melainkan kelanjutannya. Ya terserah kalian mau sebut apa aku ga peduli :p.**

**Oh iya sejujurnya ini udah selesai sehari setelah aku publish ffnya. Tapi karna pulsa modemku habis lalu aku males ngisi dan aku sedang dalam masa ujian jadinya ditunda deh.. niatnya sih pengen publish pas hari jum'at setelah selesai ujian. Tapi aku mikir lagi. Kalau aku buka internet pasti jadinya lama. Karna aku bakal buka yang macam-macam. Hahaha jadi aku tunda deh sampai UN selesai. Well, chap selanjutnya aja udah selesai kubuat. RCL ya kalau ingin cepat ku publish kelanjutannya.**

**Satu lagi maaf kalau ada typo. Dan untuk eomma-nya Kai itu Heenim ya... hehehehe. **

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah ripiu. Ripiu lagi ya… yang belum, juga ditunggu ripiunya **

**Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. ^^**

**Big thanks to :**

**dyakuro34-7, SooBaby1213 2, Baby Himme, WulanExoticsD. , Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, , Lee Eun Ho, Earth Teleport, **Shim Yeonhae, **liaonduts, IyaSibum, baby kyungie, ChanBaek VIP, Park Ri Rin, ghea. , BBCnindy**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Contract Marriage

Author : Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH

Cast : Kim Jong In

Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Zhang Yixing

Pairing : Kaisoo *always :D

Rated : T

Genre : Tentukan sendiri

Leght : Chapter

Disclaimer : Kaisoo hanya punya saya /plaak *peace/ ^^v

Warning : Typo bertebaran, alur yang memaksa, ff gagal karya author amatir, and GS. If you don't like my fic, you can OUT from here! No Plagiat, No Bashing, No Flame please ^^

**Hai-hai I'm back… kkk̴. Aku kembali membawa chapter 1 nya nih. Soalnya yang sebelumnya itu masih aku anggap prolog. Kkkk…. Semoga kalian suka. Maaf ya kalau jadinya absurd begini. Hehehe :D**

**Yang sebelumnya itu versi Kai nya kan ya yang menceritakan awal pertemuan mereka. Nah disini aku akan mengungkap kenapa Kai sempet berubah sifatnya. Masih inget ga yang dibilang sama Kyungie di cerita yang awal aku publish? Lupa ya? Yah emang sih ya ff ku ini ga mutu… huhuhuhu :'(. Jadi yang lupa silahkan klik bacaan first yang ada dibagian paliiiinnnnnggggggg bawah. Hehehe. Well, daripada aku kebanyakan omong silahkan nikmati ff abal-ku ini. ****Dan jangan lupa untuk tetap memberikan komentar kalian dikotak review. ****Happy Reading ^^.**

**Author Note : disini aku buat Kai lebih Tua tiga tahun dari Kyungie. Bila ada yang ga suka ya ga usah baca aku ga keberatan kok ^^.**

**Chapter 1**

Author POV

Teng… teng… teng…

Bel berbunyi tanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini. Semua mahasiswa mulai membubarkan diri mereka. Ada yang ke kantin untuk mendapatkan makan siang, ada juga yang hanya sekedar duduk-duduk menunggu kelas berikutnya. Sisanya? Mereka lebih memilih pulang karna sudah tidak memiliki jadwal lagi. Sepertinya semua mahasiswa sudah keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Tapi tunggu dulu, disebuah kelas jurusan seni terlihat seorang gadis bermata bulat, bertubuh mungil masih membenahi barang-barangnya. Disamping gadis tersebut terlihat 2 orang gadis lainnya. Yang satu bertubuh mungil -sama seperti gadis bermata bulat tersebut- dengan _eyeliner _yang membingkai mata sipit indahnya dan seorang gadis berdimple yang saat ini tengah menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku lalu mengikat rambut hitam panjangnya dengan asal.

"Kyungie... kau mau ikut kami tidak? Aku dan Yixing jie akan ke myeongdeong membeli beberapa pakaian baru." gadis ber-_eyeliner_ –yang diketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun dari _name tag_ nya- tersebut menoleh saat sudah selesai dengan semua barang-barangnya. Menatap sahabatnya yang masih berkutat dengan buku-bukunya. Menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya ini.

"emm... mungkin lain kali. Maafkan aku ya?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Selalu saja jawaban itu yang didengarnya. Memangnya temannya ini tidak mempunyai alasan yang bagus begitu? Walaupun itu sebuah alasan, setidaknya dia akan mendengar kata-kata selain 'mungkin lain kali. Maafkan aku.'.

"kau selalu menolak jika aku dan Yixing jie mengajakmu keluar. Kenapa? Apa kau tidak ingin meluangkan sedikit waktu 'berharga'mu itu untuk kami?" Kyungsoo menoleh. Menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"maafkan aku Baekkie eonni, Yixing jie. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Sungguh. Aku ingin sekali keluar bersama kalian, tapi... aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pulang. Kumohon kali ini saja?" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia memang sudah terbiasa akan kebiasaan temannya yang satu ini jika bel pulang berbunyi. Jadi dia selalu memakluminya.

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak melayangkan protesnya. Namun suara Kyungsoo menghentikannya. " aku janji" Baekhyun menyerah dan memutuskan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui permintaan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kali ini aku kembali mengabulkan permohonanmu. Tapi ini yang terakhir dan benar-benar yang terakhir kali. Jika lain kali aku dan Yixing jie mengajakmu keluar kembali. Kau tidak boleh dan tidak bisa menolaknya! Kau mengerti Do Kyungsoo?" Yixing tersenyum mendengar celotehan yang baru saja dilontarkan Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo. Gadis ini memang lebih memilih menjadi pendengar daripada ikut berbicara. Dia hanya akan membuka mulutnya jika ada seseorang yang bertanya dan mengajaknya bicara. Dan itupun hanya untuk hal-hal yang penting saja. Selebihnya dia hanya akan mendengarkan atau tersenyum sebagai respon sekaligus bukti bahwa dia mendengarkan dengan baik. Dan ini tetap berlaku walaupun kepada sahabat bahkan kedua orangtuanya. Sementara Kyungsoo? Dia hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai tanggapan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan bersama menuju parkiran. Setelahnya mereka memilih jalur yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

*******Contract Marriage*******

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo telah sampai ditempat parkir tempatnya tinggal selama 3bulan kedepan. Dia segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan bergegas menuju lift yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana. Kyungsoo sempat melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

'_semoga Kai belum pulang.'_ Batinnya saat melihat angka yang ditunjukkan jam tersebut.

Ting.

Pintu lift terbuka. Kyungsoo segera masuk dan hendak menekan tombol 5. Namun belum sempat pintu tertutup rapat. Seseorang menahannya terlebih dahulu, alhasil pintu kembali terbuka menampakkan seorang pria yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Pria dengan setelan jas yang membalut tubuh atletisnya, rambut hitamnya yang ditata rapi dan sebuah tas jinjing yang selalu dibawa khas orang pergi ke kantor. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan sedetik kemudian menundukkan wajahnya saat pria tersebut berdiri disampingnya. Hening. Tiba-tiba atmosfer didalam lift terasa sedikit mencekam.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan yang tiba-tiba terjadi. Kyungsoo mendongak dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pria yang kini tengah menatapnya dalam.

BLUSHH

Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap mata pria yang kini ada disampingnya. Bukan. Kyungsoo bukannya takut kepada pria tersebut. Melainkan rasa bersalah menghinggapinya menyebabkan dia tidak berani menatap sepasang mata _onyx_ indah yang tengah menatapnya dalam. Kyungsoo dapat melihat gurat kemarahan disana. Dan itu membuatnya kembali merasa bersalah kepada pria tersebut.

"maafkan aku... Kai..." hanya gumaman kecil yang keluar dari mulut gadis cantik tersebut. Namun walaupun begitu, pria itu masih dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya. Hening kembali. Kyungsoo lebih memilih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Mencoba menyusun kata-kata untuk dapat menjelaskan kepada pria disampingnya ini. Sedangkan pria tersebut masih setia memandang Kyungsoo intens. Seolah kedua mata itu tengah mengintimidasi seorang penjahat. Kyungsoo hendak membuka mulutnya. Namun suara pintu lift yang terbuka membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Dilihatnya Jongin keluar dari lift tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran Kyungsoo. Seolah dia sama sekali melupakan kejadian tadi dan lebih memilih menganggap Kyungsoo tidak ada saat ini. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas berat. Memang, diperlukan kesabaran yang _extra_ untuk menghadapi perubahan sikap Jongin akhir-akhir ini. Namun sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo mengikutinya keluar dari lift.

.

.

.

.

.

*******Contract Marriage*******

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo POV

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju apartemen tempatku tinggal –untuk sementara-. Pikiranku masih dipenuhi oleh kejadian yang terjadi di lift tadi. Sungguh. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan kembali berbicara kepadaku setelah kejadian tersebut. Jujur aku senang dapat kembali mendengar suaranya. Namun, saat tatapan matanya yang menyiratkan kemarahan aku merasa menyesal. Ingin sekali aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi malam itu. Tapi entah bagaimana, lidahku kelu untuk mengungkapkan yang sesungguhnya. Andai aku tau cara mudah menjelaskan semuanya, pasti akan aku lakukan.

Kini aku telah sampai didepan pintu apartemen kami –aku dan Kai-. Aku hanya diam menunggu Kai membuka pintunya.

Cklekk

Aku mengikuti langkahnya memasuki apartemen kami. Sebelum akhirnya pintu kembali tertutup karna Kai masih berada disamping pintu. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku memasuki apartemen kami lebih dalam, namun baru beberapa langkah sebuah suara menghentikanku.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku nona Do... kenapa kau baru pulang?" aku terdiam, namun kemudian aku membalikkan tubuhku mengahadap kearahnya.

"aku ada pelajaran tambahan tadi." kulihat dia menampilkan _smirk_ yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungku terpacu 2 kali lebih cepat.

"benarkah? Bukan karna kau pergi berkencan? Siapa kali ini? Ingat Kyungsoo. Kau itu **masih istriku** seharusnya kau tau harus bersikap bagaimana." aku menyadari saat dia menekan kata-kata 'masih istriku'. Sesuatu bergejolak didadaku. Entah perasaan apa itu.

"sungguh Kai. Aku tidak berbohong. Aku benar-benar berada dikampus seharian ini. Kau harus percaya padaku Kai." aku mencoba mendekatinya, mencoba berbicara lembut supaya dia mengerti.

"Hahh... percaya padamu? Bagaimana bisa kalau kau sendiri yang menghancurkan kepercayaanku Do Kyungsoo? Apa kau juga melakukan 'pernikahan' dengan pria lain dibelakangku? Hahaha... kau menjijikkan."

PLAKK

"Kau keterlaluan Kai. Aku kecewa padamu. Aku terima semua bentakkan mu kalau itu bisa mengurangi rasa kesalmu. Tapi tidak dengan kata-kata kasar seperti itu. Terserah apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku akan menerima semua tuduhanmu itu dengan senang hati tuan Kim JongIn!"

BRAKK

.

.

.

.

.

*******Contract Marriage*******

.

.

.

.

.

Kai POV

BRAKK

Aku terdiam. Kemudian mengacak rambutku seperti orang frustasi. Apa aku begitu keras padanya? Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan padanya bahwa aku begitu cemburu melihatnya bersama dengan pria lain. Ketahuilah Do Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu. Maafkan atas sikapku yang keterlaluan belakangan ini. Sungguh, aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengalihkan pandanganmu kepada pria lain selain aku. Setidaknya selama 'pernikahan' kita berlangsung.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Selama ini kami menempati kamar yang berbeda. Walau kami 'menikah' tapi ini semua hanya kepura-puraan. Sejujurnya dia tidak keberatan berada satu kamar denganku karna yeah... kalian tau apa yang kumaksud bukan? Emm... dia sudah terbiasa karna ini bukan pertama kali baginya. Namun aku menolak, aku terlalu takut dia mengetahui tentang perasaanku. Belum lagi, aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diri saat melihatnya. Walaupun tubuhnya kecil, tapi kyungsoo memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bisa membuat siapa saja tergoda. Bayangkan saja kulitnya yang putih, tubuhnya yang langsing, bibir plumnya belum lagi dia memiliki pa-

PLAKK

Apa-apaan kau Kim Jongin! Hentikan pikiran kotormu itu! Hahh... aku benar-benar butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkan hati dan juga meleyapkan pikiran-pikiran itu. Lebih baik aku membersihkan diri agar pikiranku jernih kembali.

Author POV

Cklekk

Jongin memasuki kamar kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. Takut membangunkan seorang gadis cantik yang saat ini tengah tertidur pulas. Jongin berjalan menuju sisi tempat tidur. Mendudukkan dirinya disana lalu memandang punggung yang saat ini membelakanginya. Dengan sangat hati-hati Jongin mendekatkan dirinya kearah gadis tersebut kemudian meletakkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai panjang milik 'gadis'nya. Menatapnya sebentar kemudian mencium puncak kepalanya dengan sangat lembut. Mencoba menyalurkan perasaan yang saat ini membuatnya sesak nafas.

"maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tapi ketahuilah..." Jongin menghirup udara dalam-dalam seolah paru-parunya memerlukan pasokan oksigen yang sangat banyak. Sekaligus memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "aku cemburu melihatmu bersama dengan pria lain. Aku... aku... bahkan melihat dia menciummu saat itu. Entah apa yang aku lakukan saat itu. Aku benar-benar emosi melihat kalian. Bahkan aku tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Aku sudah terlalu dalam termakan api cemburu. Maaf..." Kai kembali mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya laki-laki itu memilih meninggalkan kamar 'gadis'nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Dia mendengar semua penuturan Jongin. Betapa dia menyesal saat ini, andai Jongin mau mendengarkannya dia pasti akan menjelaskan yang sesungguhnya. Semuanya.

Kyungsoo masih dapat merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir Jongin saat menciumnya. Tanpa disadari semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang _chubby_. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin mau melakukan kontak fisik dengannya. Tiba-tiba perasaan hangat menyelimuti hatinya dan tanpa disadari senyum manis terpatri dibibirnya. "aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya."

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Disana dia melihat Kyungsoo tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

Deg

Tanpa diperintah jantung Jongin berdetak dengan cepatnya ketika melihat senyuman tersebut. Senyuman yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak dilihatnya. Jongin sadar, betapa dia merindukan senyuman tersebut.

Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang saat ini masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Tidak taukah kau Do Kyungsoo bahwa Jongin mati-matian mencoba menetralkan hatinya yang seolah memberontak ingin keluar dari tempatnya hanya karna melihat senyummu itu?. Kyungsoo semakin dekat dengan Jongin, saat sudah berada dihadapan pria tersebut, Kyungsoo segera menghempaskan tubuhnya disebelah Jongin, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya didada pria tersebut sambil jari-jari kecilnya memainkan jari-jari Jongin yang lebih besar darinya. Menautkan jari-jari mereka. perasaan aneh menyelimuti hati keduanya. Betapa kontrasnya warna kulit mereka. Dan jari-jari Kyungsoo begitu pas dengan jari-jari Jongin. Seolah tuhan memang mentakdirkan mereka untuk melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Kai..."

"..." Jongin tidak merespon, dia hanya menyaksikan Kyungsoo yang saat ini masih asik memainkan jari-jarinya. Dan juga berusaha keras mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang terpacu begitu cepat seolah dia baru saja mengikuti lari marathon.

"Kai..." Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya mencoba mamenggil Jongin sekali lagi.

"hm..." Jongin hanya mampu mengeluarkan gumamannya untuk merespon panggilan Kyungsoo. Kemudian mata mereka bertemu pandang. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Bahkan keduanya tidak berniat untuk memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Jongin diam. Seolah euforia nya terpusat dikedua mata bulat itu. dan kesempatan ini digunakan Kyungsoo untuk menyampaikan semuanya kepada laki-laki itu.

"untuk kali ini. Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku." Kyungsoo kembali meletakkan kepalanya didada bidang Jongin. Betapa dia menyukai posisinya saat ini. Bahkan saat ini Kyungsoo meletakkan lengannya yang lain dipinggang Jongin. Memeluk pria tersebut. Dan Jongin meletakkan dagunya dipuncak kepala gadis manis tersebut.

**flashback on**

_Kyungsoo tengah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung universitasnya. Hari ini Jongin berjanji akan menjemputnya di Kampus, sehingga menyebabkan Kyungsoo tidak membawa mobilnya hari ini._

_Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat dilihatnya seseorang tengah menghalangi jalannya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang tengah memblokade jalannya tersebut. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo tersenyum saat mengetahui pemilik tubuh tersebut._

"_hai Kyungsoo" suara bass memenuhi indra pendengaran Kyungsoo. Membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya._

"_hai Chanyeol-ssi..." Chanyeol, pria yang masih setia menghalangi jalan Kyungsoo tersebut masih mengembangkan senyum cerahnya kearah Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik melihatnya._

"_kau ingin pulang? Biar kuantar." Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum saat mendengar tawaran dari salah seorang teman sekelasnya ini. Dengan sangat halus Kyungsoo menolak tawaran Chanyeol._

"_maafkan aku Chanyeol-ssi.. aku sudah janji dengan seseorang. Aku permisi dulu." Kyungsoo menggeser sedikit tubuhnya kearah kanan agar dapat melewati tubuh jangkung dihadapannya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, seseorang menarik tangannya kebelakang membuat keseimbangannya hilang. Kyungsoo sudah bersiap menutup matanya mengantisipasi rasa sakit yang akan didapatnya karna tubuhnya akan mencium tanah. Namun, bukan rasa sakit yang didapat Kyungsoo melainkan sesuatu yang lembut mendarat dibibirnya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, dan dia melihat Chanyeol tengah memejamkan matanya sambil menciumnya. Bahkan pria jangkung tersebut kini tengah melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam, mencoba mencerna semua ini sampai akhirnya pria dihadapannya ini melepaskan tautan mereka. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya saat wajah Chanyeol kembali mendekat. Tubuhnya seolah membeku. Tidak dapat melakukan perlawanan apa-apa kepada makhluk dihadapannya ini. Namun sebelum bibir Chanyeol kembali mendarat diatas bibirnya, tubuhnya sudah terhempas terlebih dahulu kebelakang._

_Bukk_

_Sebuah pukulan sukses mendarat diwajah tampan Chanyeol, membuatnya sedikit meringis karna perih. Belum sempat Chanyeol berdiri, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu ditendang membuatnya kembali merintih kesakitan. Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian berlari menghampiri seorang pria berjas yang hendak kembali melayangkan pukulannya._

"_tidak Kai, hentikan." Kyungsoo menahan lengan Jongin dengan tangan kecilnya. Membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari pemuda tersebut. Jongin menurunkan tangannya kemudian merapikan jasnya. Dia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan kasar meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Kemudian membawanya pulang ke apartemen mereka._

**flashback off**

"begitulah. Jadi semua itu salah paham Kai. aku sama sekali tidak pernah menciumnya. Dia yang menciumku bukan aku."

"tapi kau diam saat dia menciummu kan? Bahkan kau tetap diam saat dia hendak menciummu kembali."

"aku hanya terkejut atas aksinya yang mendadak tersebut. Percayalah. Aku tidak pernah menciumnya. Dan aku tidak selingkuh dibelakangmu Kai. kumohon percayalah padaku."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dalam. Mencoba meyakinkan pria tersebut bahwa dia berkata dengan jujur. Jongin menghembuskan nafas kasar. Dia mempercayai semua ucapan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memang berkata dengan jujur. Dan Jongin memang tidak bisa lebih lama lagi untuk marah kepada gadis dihadapannya ini.

"hmm..." Kyungsoo tersenyum, melihat Jongin menganggukan kepalanya itu benar-benar membuatnya senang. Tanpa diduga Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat. Menimbulkan semburat merah dikedua pipi Jongin.

"terima kasih... terima kasih sudah mau mempercayaiku Kai." Kyungsoo semakin membenamkan wajahnya didada Jongin bahkan sekarang Jongin tengah melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyungsoo mencoba membalas pelukan gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

*******Contract Marriage*******

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah bersiap untuk berangkat menuju kampusnya. Dia mematut bayangannya sekali lagi di depan cermin. Mencoba memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah benar-benar sempurna. Sebuah kemeja putih tanpa lengan, rok sebatas lutut dengan bagian depan yang lebih pendek dari bagian belakangnya dan memperlihatkan kedua paha putih mulusnya serta sebuah ikat pinggang yang berwarna senada dengan roknya. Bahkan saat ini Kyungsoo mengepang sebagian rambutnya. Membuatnya tampak sempurna. Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara itu berasal. Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah menutup pintu kamar dan tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Kyungsoo membalikkan badan dan terkejut ketika melihat Jongin tengah menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap dirinya dari bawah sampai atas. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya kenapa Jongin menatapnya seperti itu? batinnya.

"ada apa Kai? ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?" Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya. Mencoba mencari tahu kenapa laki-laki dihadapannya ini menatapnya sampai seperti itu.

"Ah. Tidak ada. Hanya saja... kau terlihat sangat cantik Kyungsoo."

Blushh

Ucapan Jongin berusan membuat semburat merah muda mampir dikedua pipi _chubby_ Kyungsoo. Membuatnya tersipu malu. Dan itu membuat Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang malu-malu karna ucapannya.

"terima kasih." jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan keadaan yang tersipu malu. Kyungsoo mencoba meredam perasaannya yang saat ini sedang berbunga-bunga karna mendapat pujian dari seorang Kim Jongin. Saat sudah berhasil menetralkan perasaannya Kyungsoo mendongak dan kini menatap Jongin dari atas hingga bawah.

"ada apa?" kini gantian Jongin yang bertanya dan menatap dirinya.

"kau tidak pergi berkerja?" Jongin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"tidak. Aku mengambil cuti selama seminggu. Karna sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke kampus. Dan lagi. Aku harus segera menyusun skripsiku jika aku ingin cepat lulus." Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya paham kemudian berjalan menghampiri meja makan. Mengambil beberapa potong roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai. Setelah selesai mengolesi roti itu dengan selai, Kyungsoo meletakkannya kesebuah piring dan memberikannya kepada Jongin.

"terima kasih" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan beralih menuangkan jus jeruk kesebuah gelas dan kembali memberikannya kepada Jongin. Jongin memakan roti yang sudah dibuatkan Kyungsoo. Walaupun hanya sebuah roti dengan selai, itu tidak membuat Jongin berhenti tersenyum. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Dan itu juga membuat Kyungsoo heran.

"kau kenapa Kai?" Jongin menelan rotinya kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"kenapa apanya? Memang aku kenapa?" Jongin balik bertanya kepada Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu memutar bola matanya jengah.

"kau tersenyum terus daritadi. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin kembali menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, membuat jantung Kyungsoo terpacu 2 kali lipat.

"aku hanya sedang berpikir. Bukannya kita terlihat seperti suami istri sungguhan? Dan itu membuatku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum."

Blushh

Kembali semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi _chubby _Kyungsoo. Membuatnya salah tingkah. Jongin terkekeh kecil kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan meminum jusnya. Jongin mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak dikursi sebelah kemudian mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"aku menunggu di bawah. Aku akan mengantarmu kuliah dan aku juga yang akan menjemputmu selama seminggu kedepan." Jongin tersenyum sekilas kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Saat Jongin sudah menghilang dari pandangannya Kyungsoo langsung merutuki perbuatan Jongin yang telah merusak tatanan rambutnya.

"Kim Jongin bodoh! Apa dia tidak tau betapa susahnya aku menata rambut ini? Grrr..." Kyungsoo beranjak menuju kamarnya, mengambil sebuah sisir lalu melepas ikatan rambutnya. Kemudian merapikannya dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo POV

"kenapa begitu lama?" suara Kai memenuhi indra pendengaranku saat aku memasuki mobilnya. Aku hanya menatapnya jengkel kemudian menghempaskan tubuhku dikursi sebelahnya. Kulihat Kai masih menatapku seolah menungguku menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku memutar bola mataku jengah kemudian meletakkan kedua tangan didepan dada dan menatapnya tajam.

"kau yang membuatku menjadi lama babo!" dia membulatkan matanya penuh. Mungkin terkejut karna ucapanku barusan atau karna aku mengatainya? Entahlah.

"apa? Memang aku melakukan apa padamu? Dan juga kenapa mengataiku bodoh? Eum?" dia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku. Membuat jarak kami begitu dekat. Bahkan aku harus sedikit memundurkan wajahku saat wajahnya tepat beberapa senti didepanku. Jantungku kembali berdetak dengan cepat. Oh shit! Mengapa dia harus melakukan ini? _Sial kau Kim Jongin_. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain untuk mengatur detak jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdetak tidak normal seperti ini.

"k-kau tidak tau? Kau tadi merusak tatanan rambutku. Jadi aku kembali membetulkannya" ku lirik dia dan terkutuklah kau Kim Jongin! kenapa tersenyum seperti itu? oh god!

"hahaha... maafkan aku kalau begitu. Dan Hey! Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sakit?" ck, kau itu mengejekku atau mengkhawatirkanku? Kenapa harus tersenyum seperti itu? menyebalkan!

"tidak ada. Sudah cepat Kai aku akan terlambat kalau kau lebih lama lagi."

"baiklah. Aku kita berangkat." fiuh.. akhirnya aku selamat.

.

.

.

.

.

"kita sampai" aku melepas _self belt _yang masih setia memeluk tubuhku. Kulihat Kai keluar dari mobil. setelah selesai aku hendak membuka pintu namun sebelum aku membukanya seseorang sudah lebih dulu membukakannya untukku. Kulihat Kai mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Aku membalas senyuman dan uluran tangannya.

"terimakasih" Kai hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"aku harus masuk sekarang karna kelas mulai 15 menit lagi. Kau pergilah, nanti terlambat berangkat ke kampus. Dan terimakasih telah meluangkan waktumu untuk mengantarku Kai." aku sedikit membungkukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"jangan begitu. Sudah tugasku mengantar jemputmu saat ada waktu luang. Ingat! Kau itu kan-"

"aku tahu. Sudah jangan dibahas lagi." Kai menatapku heran.

"kenapa?" aku berdecak pelan kemudian menjawab pertanyaannya.

"aku malu… dan kau juga seharusnya tau bahwa tidak ada satu orang temanku yang mengetahuinya. Jadi kumohon jangan dibahas oke." Kai hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"baik aku pergi ya.."

Chu̴

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan pergi meninggalkannya dengan kepala tertunduk. Aigoo apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Aku menciumnya? Walaupun itu hanya sekedar dipipi.

Astaga ini memalukan sekali. Dan aku berlari meninggalkannya. Aku yakin dia masih berdiri disana karna aku tidak mendengar suara mobil ataupun pintu mobil yang tertutup. Aku harus terima resiko kalau dia marah.

.

.

.

.

.

*******Contract Marriage*******

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**SELESAIIIIII**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*ketawa nista**

**Maaf kalau jadinya seperti ini. Absurd banget ya? Iya deh maaf kalau begitu. Komen boleh? Hehehehe**

**Silahkan yang ingin marah-marah sama saya tentang ceritanya yang absurd ini. Aku kasih deh.. tapi jangan bash ya...**

**Maaf ya untuk apdet lama nya.. aku sedang sibuk dan banyak pikiran untuk persiapan perpisahanku. Curhat sedikit boleh ya? ****Aku ini lagi bad bad bad mood banget! aku kecewa sama panitia acaranya. Karna apa? Mereka PHP-in aku ;(**

**Acara yang aku usulin sejak awal pembentukan panitia diabaikan sama mereka. Acaranya flashmob DH. Kenapa aku pilih DH? Karna menurutku hanya DH yang cocok untuk acara perpisahan. Dan kenapa harus flashmob? Karna aku ingin banget ikut yang namanya flashmob. Setiap kali ada event soal flashmob aku selalu gagal ikut ****. Dan daripada gagal mending aku buat sendiri :D. Tapi setiap aku Tanya soal diterima engga nya usulan acaraku mereka selalu menjawab "nanti deh gue kabarin lagi." Nyesek ga sih ****digituin? Dan setelah aku putuskan untuk membatalkan acara itu mereka tetap menjawab yang sama. Bahkan karna itu aku jadi sering ngomelin adik-adikku. Aduh kasihan mereka jadi korban pelampiasanku **

**Dan yang paling nyebelinnya. Mereka baru memberikan keputusannya KEMAREN! Oh god! Rasanya aku ingin teriak2 didepan mereka. tidak taukah mereka kalau waktunya kurang dari seminggu lagi? Tapi apa yang aku bisa? Aku cuma diem dan natap mereka datar. Dan akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku berdiam diri –alias marah- aku putuskan untuk melatih mereka hari itu juga setelah memanggil teman-temanku yang lain yang akan ikut acara itu. tapi lagi-lagi mereka Cuma bisa buat aku jengkel karna keluhan mereka. mereka bilang gerakannya susahlah! Kecepetanlah! Bahkan mereka memintaku untuk mencari gerakan dance yang LEBIH gampang. God! Dari semua dance yang aku lihat hanya gerakan DH yang paling mudah. Dan juga itu baru hari pertama mereka latihan. Dan juga perdana bagi mereka melakukan dance. Jadi wajarlah kalau mereka ga bisa. Tapi semakin lama kami berlatih semakin banyak juga keluhan saat itu kami baru berlatih bagian reff nya saja tapi mereka sudah mengeluh! Akhirnya aku menyerah dan memutuskan lanjut latihan besok. Tapi pas tadi aku mau berangkat latihan salah seorang panitia bilang untuk mengganti lagunya dengan lagu JKT48. oke. Disitu kesabaranku sudah habis. Mereka sama sekali ga menghargai saya! Betapa susahnya saya mencari gerakan yang gampang untuk mereka pelajari. Dan dengan segara unek-unek yang ada aku bilang ke dia untuk membatalkan acara itu. aku bukannya ga mau ngajarin atau apa. Tapi dia menyuruh saya menghafal gerakannya dan mengajari mereka. sedangkan saya saja ga bisa gerakannya. Dan mereka memberi saya waktu untuk menghafal gerakannya sampai hari senen. Tapi saya ga melakukannya sampai sekarang. Biarin aja dia keseusahan besok! Haahh... emosi lagi gue gara-gara inget itu.**

**Sudahlah lupakan saja. Dan hanya itu saja curhatan saya. Saya takut nanti lebih panjang bacotan saya ketimbang cerita.**

**Terima kasih yang sudah meripiu dan mengikuti cerita aneh bin ajaib ini dan terima kasih juga kepada yang mem FAVORITE dan FOLLOW tapi ga komen. Aku tau lho! Hehehe. Tapi slow aja.. aku ga marah kok.. aku tau ini cerita ga bagus. Jadi aku ga mempemasalahkan.**

**Well, kebanyakan ngomong mending ripiu yuk... silahkan ^^b**


End file.
